Weston Prep Academy
by SamIam313
Summary: Welcome to the lives of four of the most priviliged wizards and witches in the world. Watch as they learn lifes lessons in one of the most scandalous magic schools in Europe. Drama, Romance, Parties, Drugs and Sex. Some things are better left unsaid.


Weston Prep Academy

By: SamIam313

Disclaimer:

All references and characters from Harry Potter belong to

J K Rowling.

Summary:

Welcome to Weston Prep Academy, School of Magic. We take you into the lives of the richest and most privileged wizards and witches in the world. This may seem like an ideal place to learn and study but no one really knows what happens behind closed doors.

Authors Note:

I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it, Please review and tell me how you liked it, I appreciate your comments.

Prologue.

Most parents send their children to Weston Prep Academy so that they will grow up to be successful witches and wizards and make them proud. On the outside one would never suspect anything out of the ordinary, The school seemed to keep an organized hold on things and the students were always brilliant and respectable. But what the parent's, the teachers, and the whole world did know was that once the students were out of the careful and watchful eyes of authority they became wild and out of control. Sex, Drugs and Drinking. There were no options, You just did it.

It was September, Most of the returning students filled the Great Hall of Weston Prep Academy happy to see familiar faces. But then we had the new students, The innocent faces that were soon to be corrupted. Their eyes were already filled with fear. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the start of term feast to end so that they could go on and live their merry lives, But we all know how teachers can be. Once Professor Renaldo put down his goblet and finished the toast to a new school year the population of students vanished.

Let the games begin…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason Wheeler was surrounded by his own group of students. He was telling jokes in the common room as his friends laughed..

Wait..

Wasn't this the wimp last year that had absolutely no friends? He has indeed changed, And in a good way. His usual brown hair was now short and messy, He had grown at least a foot and now had muscles. Will this 15 year old finally get a girlfriend? Will he get onto the quidditch team? Will he do anything exciting this year?

Time will tell,

We will be watching you Jay..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porcelain Adams walked nervously into the common room, Her blonde hair was tied neatly into a bow, She sat down by herself in the corner of the room, She was staring at Jason Wheeler with a red face..

Aw.. Someone has a crush..

Someone needs to tell this 12 year old girl that she has no chance in hell. That innocence is sickening, Someone get this girl some liquor. Will she actually snag Prince Charming? Will she succumb to the call of partying like everyone else? Or will she outstand us all and be the good girl?

We shall soon find out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian Adams was busy trying not to get lost in the labyrinth we call a school. He was holding onto his wand desperately. He entered the common room and was relieved to see his twin. He looked identical to his sister, From the blonde hair to those odd black eyes. With a little bit of help from the boys he could become the next heartthrob.

He has potential….

I just love first years, Don't you? This one will be fun to play with.. Will he become a player or keep his image as the shy boy? Will he keep his closeness with his sister or dump her the first chance he gets?

This will be fun..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesca Williams soft black curls hid her face making it almost impossible to tell that she was a first year, She was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace, She was giggling at a joke some 6th year was telling her. He was checking out her already developed chest with a disturbing grin on his face, Will Douglas ever learn?

Can we say new whore of Weston?

Francesca has been best friends with Porcelain Adams since they were in diapers.. But will she take the stage and outshine her best friend? Will she flirt her way into trouble or become cautious?

I'm already waiting for your downfall kid..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was leaning into the back of the chair that he had been occupying for at least thirty minutes when he noticed the entrance of a new student, She had blonde hair that was tied into a red ribbon. He watched her sit down and stare at him from across the room, He smiled and waved at her politely, She was cute. Her face turned red and he held back the laughter that was trying to come out, This was too adorable. He stood and walked over to her, He took the chair next to her and sat down ignoring the disappointment from his friends. They would get over it. "Jason Wheeler," He said offering a hand to her, She shook it nervously, "And you are?" He asked gently looking at her, Her eyes were solid black, They were addictive. "Porcelain Adams, Pleasure to meet you Jason." She said smiling.

He thought about her voice and the name that she spoke, Adams.. Wasn't his father friends with an Adams? He tried to recall all the times his father brought his friend over, Robert Adams had two children, They were small and quiet.. The ideal children. She couldn't be that small little girl though.. He shook it off.

Porcelain could barely contain the happiness inside of her, A popular and cute boy sat next to her and was actually speaking to her! "Are you Robert's daughter?" He was smiling as he asked this. She nodded quietly and smiled back, It was innocent. This poor girl did know what this school had in store for her. "Yes, I'm his daughter, I assume that you have a father with the same name as you." She twirled a strand of hair with her finger, "Our father's are old mates then, Last time I saw you, You were different." She was trying to be polite, The last time anyone saw Jason was when he was ugly, No offense of course. But the ugly duckling had sprouted and damn was he fine. "Yeah.. But you are still the cute little girl I remember." She blushed and looked down, She was embarrassed and he was enjoying every moment of it. "So you're a first year then? I'm a third year, Which means I am assigning myself to be your personal tour guide." He chuckled as he ran a hair through his short brown hair, "I.. I.. I would like that." She stammered. "Good, When shall we start?" She smiled, "Tomorrow morning?" She asked quietly, "It's a deal then," She stood up and started to walk away from him, "Night Jason." He grinned and waved her good bye. "Sweet dreams." She laughed as she disappeared into the Girl's Dorms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was tired, He honestly didn't want to spend his time with a bunch of rowdy people, Wasn't there any calm people at this school? He walked past the group of cheering teens and was heading towards the Boy's Dorm when he was stopped by someone, "You are Sebastian?" A thick French accent asked him, "Who's asking?" He replied back calmly, "I am Noel, I was assigned to be your sister's tour guide, But sadly I am replaced by Jason. So I am taking over his old person. Pleasure to meet you, 'Bastian." Her long brown hair swayed as she spoke, "The feelings mutual." He said smiling, "Now if don't mind, Noel, I am going to bed before I pass out. I'll speak to you in the morning." And with that our future heartthrob walked into the Boy's Dorm.

The Boy's Dorm consisted of another common room but it was boy's only. There was a staircase that led upstairs. Along the walls was doors that led to the bedrooms. Sebastian looked at the paper in his hands that told him what room he was assigned to, Room 106. He looked at the sign hanging from the ceiling,

First Floor: Room's 1-99, Second Floor: Room's 100-199.

That was helpful, He dragged himself upstairs and walked over to Room 106, He turned the door handle and entered the room, The floors were wood and the walls were dark blue. The room consisted of two beds. He flopped on the one that was not cluttered with objects and laid down, He smiled. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all, Not when you have hot girls and nice soft beds…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesca yawned as Douglas rambled on about his father's yacht, She nodded politely as her mind began to wander away from his words. "Are you even paying attention?" A angry voice asked her, It was Doug, Apparently he caught on to the girl nodding for the past five minutes to silence. "No I'm not.." She stood and Douglas frowned. She left the room without another word.

Damn, That was harsh

Francesca ran into her friend as she entered the Girl's Dorms. "Porcelain!" She said running up to the blonde and hugging her tightly. "I thought I had lost you." She said releasing her and grabbing her hand. Porcelain smiled at her, "Come now Frankie.. Surely I wouldn't be gone forever." She giggled as she walked toward the left wall, She counted the doors and grinned, "I am so happy that we get to share a room. I don't think I could survive with anyone else." Francesca smiled as she said this, "I refuse to believe that." Porcelain said turning the handle and stepping into the room, The walls were powder blue and bare, Francesca jumped onto the bed closest to her and threw of her robe revealing her light blue uniform. Porcelain unlocked the trunk that was sitting against the wall and began pulling out pajamas, "So who was that hot bloke I saw you talking to?" Francesca asked curiosly as she sprawled out onto her bed. "That was Jason Wheeler." Porcelain answered as she felt her face redden. "He is so dreamy.." Francesca sighed, Could this be the start of a competition? "I didn't notice.." Porcelain lied changing in a pair of lilac silk pajamas. "How could you not? His voice, His body, His hair, Hell his everything" She smiled and got up, She pulled out a long t-shirt and changed into it. "Yeah.. I guess.." Porcelain said somewhat sadly.. She wished that Francesca would just shut up and go to bed. She laid down on the soft bed and snuggled under the covers. Francesca jumped on top of her. "You are so not sleeping Porcelain!" She whined shaking her slightly. "Knock it off Frankie, It's not funny." She frowned and tried to sleep, This attempt was thwarted as Francesca had no intention of giving up. "You are no fun, Do you know that?" Francesca asked as she began to tickle her, Porcelain laughed and tried to get her to stop. "Stop that." She begged as it hurt to breathe. Francesca released her as she sat still, She watched her carefully with a mischievous grin on her face. "If you don't make a move on him, I will.."

Oh boy, It looks like it will be in fact a interesting year.

As always,

You know you love me.


End file.
